thirdindependencewarfandomcom-20200215-history
Civil War 2 (United States; 2021)
'''The Civil War 2, '''also known as the War of Confederacy, was a war between the Federacy, consisting of the federal government and newly formed United States Canadian Army, and the Southern United States, consisting of Alabama, Texas, Mississippi, Louisiana, Missouri, Tennessee, Kentucky, Georgia, Florida, Oklahoma, South Carolina, and Virginia. The war lasted from 2021 to 2024, and decided continuation of Canada as a territory that belonged to the federal government instead of the newly rebanded Confederacy. The war was ignited by heightened tensions between Louisiana (Confederacy) and the federal government over decisions of recompilation of the Louisiana Territory (that extended into Canada, but was not included in the purchase due to the British's occupation of the territory during that time (1803)) The city of St.Louis was deliberately attacked by Confederate forces on April 5, 2021, prompting war. The attack on St. Louis, and the straining relationship between the two governments, resulted in a declaration of war on the Federal Forces and the Battle of Richmond on April 21, 2021, beginning the war. Nearly 7.5 million soldiers were deployed from the Federacy, while only 3 million soldiers were deployed from the Confederacy (reserves including the newly formed Canadian army in the Federacy reached about 17 million; the Confederacy contained little reserves, about 5.7 million) Only 81,000 soldiers died from the Federacy due to it's ultimate power over the Confederacy, whom had 140,000 soldiers die. The war resulted in a Federacy victory, and the Confederacy was disbanded for the last time, on January 24, 2024. After the victory over the British in the War of 2017 a year ago, decision over the occupation of Canada was being thrown around. Since the territory of Canada was finally conquered by the United States, the state of Louisiana wanted to have what was planned of their land in the Louisiana Purchase 217 years ago. There was dispute over this assumption, and every southern state wanted part of this new territory. However, the government rejected the states' offers for achieving the land, because they believed this territory was to be settled for new states to be formed into the Union. The situation became bitter. One by one, states began to threaten to secede. Despite secession being illegal, 12 states (listed in the previous paragraph) seceded after the election of Mendes Chameleon, a Republican and a supporter of the Federacy, during April 2-4, 2021. Marshall Bruce Mathers III, the outgoing president, advised in Chameleon to handle the situation non-violently, and not to attack unless attacked to. The Confederacy tested his words, and on April 5, 2021, attacked the city of St. Louis under Federate control and killed 76 soldiers. Chameleon knew he only had days to work out a peace before war had to be waged. Unfortunately, peace negotiations failed, and mobilization began between the two sides. Finally, on April 20, 2021, a declaration of war was signed by Confederate president Kendall Levens, and on April 21, 2021, the first battle, Battle of Richmond began. The Battle of Richmond lasted 1 week, with both sides on a stalemate until the last day, April 27, 2021, where Federacy commander Cameron Mercedes landed a devastating blow to the Confederate side, winning the battle and giving the Federacy the first advantage. However, the Confederacy got a stroke of luck and won the next 5 battles in Virginia, eliminating the Federacy in Virginia and getting the advantage to move north. On May 31, 2021, the Confederate army began it's advance northward, stalling at Baltimore and being forced back into Richmond. The war hit another stalemate until June 29, 2021, when Federate armies bombarded Richmond and completely eliminated all traces of Confederacy in the city. To add to the unfortunate events for the Confederate army, they were pushed back into North Carolina, where they were quickly wiped away by Union forces holding the state, kicking them farther down into South Carolina where no more action occurred due to Eastern surrender of the Confederate army. However, the Western Campaign had just begun. The Battle of Los Angeles was fought by fledgling Southern forces, against Western Union forces, and somehow, the battle was won by the South. President Chameleon, commander-in-chief, ordered the Chameleon Plan, which was a plan to get rid of the Confederate army in the Pacific and force them into the states of Texas and Louisiana. The plan took effect on October 16, 2022, after multiple Confederate defeats in the Midwest and the infamous Battle of St. Louis. A fleet of 4.2 million soldiers, armed with more than 61,000 miles of weapons, invaded the Confederate state of California. In the span of just 22 hours, the state of California, along with Pacific navy ships of the Confederacy, was liberated and exterminated of Confederate forces on December 30, 2022. Slowly, states were being taken from the Confederacy, and by May 12, 2023, there were only 4 states remaining: Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama. The Alabama forces were resistant, lead by Neven Mercedes, but in 7 battles in the city of Mobile, they were pushed out of Alabama, and only 3 states had remained in secession and against the Federates. Mississippi was taken easily by forces only 23 days after the taking of Alabama, and the states of Louisiana and Texas remained. However, Louisiana had access to the Mississippi River blocked out by nearly 1.5 million soldiers, and multiple battles were fought along the river, some even to win back Mississippi. Commander Cameron Mercedes, using his 23,000 soldier toon, evaded the Louisiana soldiers and entered New Orleans through the Ponchatrain River. Steadily, hundreds of thousands of soldiers assisting Mercedes marched into New Orleans, taking New Orleans by storm and capturing the capital of Louisiana. Battles still occurred inside the state, but were quick and lasted only 3 hours each. Texas was the final state to be liberated. Due to the sheer size of the state of Texas, the same 4.2 million soldiers from the Pacific Campaign landed in Dallas, taking 2 cities in the span of only 2 hours. Hundreds of thousands of remaining soldiers from the Federacy filed inside the Texas state, destroying anything that would be in connection with the Confederacy. Austin, Texas, the capital of the Confederacy, was invaded and liberated on January 10, 2024. Finally, after multiple attempts at reconnection within Confederate armies in Texas, Kendall Levens surrendered his country, and the states were rebonded with it's brothers and sisters on January 24, 2024. Canada retained it's territorial importance, and the Union was reformed.